Chapters
List Of Volumes (Chapters) Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity (1–264) 1. Inner Court Disciple Exam (1–8) 2. Chu Alliance Gathering (9–16) 3. Spiritual Medicine Hunt (17–27) 4. Chu Family Competition (28–38) 5. Liu Alliance (39–45) 6. Ancient City (46–55) 7. Tomb Plundering (56–64) 8. Pre-Core Disciple Exam (65–73) 9. Core Disciple Exam (74–84) 10. Battle of the Families (85–96) 11. Ambushes upon Ambushes (97–110) 12. Ancient Tomb (111–119) 13. New Excellence Assembly (120–129) 14. Betrayal of Trust (130–141) 15. White Tiger Villa (142–152) 16. Ancestral Lifeline (153–162) 17. Sword Alliance (163–174) 18. Spirit Province (175–185) 19. Asura Ghost Tower (186–201) 20. Mr. Grey-cloak (202–210) 21. Tragedy of Revenge (211–218) 22. Heroic Hunt (219–236) 23. Brother’s Rage (237–241) 24. Arranged Battle (242–264) Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces(265–548) 25. Thousand Bone Graveyard (265–270) 26. Hundred School Gathering (271–292) 27. Emperor Tomb (293–302) 28. Betrayal (303–314) 29. Calamity (315–325) 30. Illusionary Thunder School (326–330) 31. Prestigious Villa (331–341) 32. Battles on the Mountain Peak (342–351) 33. Marriage Gathering (352–357) 34. Thousand Monster Mountain (358–375) 35. Treasure Hunting (376–388) 36. Avarice (389–402) 37. Retaliations (403–430) 38. Coincidence (431–438) 39. Sword God Valley (439–457) 40. World Spirit Guild (458–484) 41. Void School (485–493) 42. Zi Family’s Secret (494–499) 43. Revisiting the Emperor Tomb (500–506) 44. Battle of the Jiang Dynasty (507–519) 45. Enraging Flames (520–528) 46. Re-revisiting the Emperor Tomb (529–540) 47. Battle of Geniuses (541–548) Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region (549–1004) 48. Arriving at the Eastern Sea Region (549-556) 49. Four Seas Academy: First Visit (557–572) 50. A Brother’s Conspiracy (573–580) 51. Heaps of Spirit Formations (581–587) 52. Heart-wrenching Change (588–595) 53. Lovers Terrace (596–604) 54. Everlasting Sea of Blood (605–612) 55. Monster of the Sea (613–622) 56. Detention within the Immortal Execution Archipelago (623–631) 57. Chu Feng’s Ancestry Investigation (632–643) 58. Misty Peaks (644–659) 59. The Banquet atop the Peak (660–671) 60. Entering the Immortal Realm (672–681) 61. Temple of Reproduction (682–694) 62. Returning to the Misty Peak (695–703) 63. A Revisit: The Li Family (704–710) 64. Returning to the Four Seas Academy (711–721) 65. Preparations for the Millennium Ancient City (722–728) 66. Formation Apertures (729–739) 67. Millennium Ancient City (740–752) 68. Leaving the Four Seas Academy (753–758) 69. Arriving at the Depraved Ravine (759–767) 70. First Meeting (768–781) 71. Battle of the Two Overlords (782–805) 72. A Visit to the Zi Family (806–821) 73. Assembly of a Thousand Clans (822–834) 74. Reentering the Asura Ghost Tower (835–842) 75. Stone Sword Sect (843–851) 76. Burning Heaven Church (852–864) 77. Revisiting the Stone Sword Sect (865–870) 78. Tower of Martial Skill Cultivation (871–879) 79. Attack on the Gale Plains (880–896) 80. Full Force Invasion (897–916) 81. Reunion of Family and Master (917–935) 82. Journey to Become the Head of the Crippling Night Demon Sect (936–949) 83. Crashing into a Wedding (950–963) 84. Facing the Final Bosses (964–972) 85. Final Battle (973–980) 86. Ancestry Investigation (981–989) 87. Entering the Heavenly Road (990–1004) Volume 4 - A New Journey (1005-1558) 88. Arriving in the Holy Land of Martialism (1005-1011) 89. Occult Blood Church (1012-1023) 90. Entering the Southern Cyanwood Forest (1024-1035) 91. The Southern Cyanwood Forest's Hope (1036-1049) 92. Journey to the Ancient Era's Immortal Pond (1050-1060) 93. Entering the Ancient Era's Immortal Pond (1061-1075) 94. Triggering the Ancient Era's Immortal Needle(1076-1085) 95. Journey to the Ascension Sect(1086-1098) 96. Obtaining the Remnants(1099-1108) 97. Arriving at the Cyanwood Mountain(1109-1126) 98. Ascension Division(1127-1133) 99. Asura Division(1134-1142) 100. Firmament Medicinal Garden(1143-1154) 101. Retaliation(1155-1169) 102. Battle of Life and Death(1170-1180) 103. The Exposure(1181-1193) 104. Earthen Taboo - Firmament Shield(1194-1199) 105. Fighting Over Chu Feng(1200-1207) 106. Three Cyanwood Forests Division(1208-1215) 107. Nine Spirits Divine Diagram(1216-1230) 108. Mysterious Black Clothed Man(1231-1235) 109. Disturbances Arise Again(1236-1240) 110. Attack of Six Strongest Divisions(1241-1247) 111. Asura Division’s Breakup(1248-1250) 112. Dragon Grade Mission(1251-1259) 113. Bai Suyan's True Intentions(1260-1265) 114. Boundless Green Sea(1266-1275) 115. Chu Feng Versus Divine Bodies(1276-1285) 116. Protection from The Acting Headmaster(1286-1288) 117. Sima Villa(1289-1295) 118. World Spiritist Alliance(1296-1302) 119. Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest(1303-1332) 120. Sealing Ancient Village(1333-1390) 121. Come Back World Spiritist Alliance (1391-1419) 122. Looking for Han Helai(1420-1432) 123. Return to Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest(1433-1438) 124. World Spiritist Alliance vs Dongfang Zexuan(1439-1458) 125. Nine Powers Hunt(1460-1486) 126. Qin Wentian(1487-1495) 127. Crazed Killer Touba(1496-1500) 128. Yan Clan Village(1511-1534) 129. Saving Tantai Xue(1535-1547) 130. New Beginnings(1548-1558) Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain (1559-2148) 131. Journey To The Immortal Island(1559-1586) 132. Immortal Island(1587-1601) 133. Beitang Clan(1602-1607) 134. Heavenly Law Auction(1608-1620) 135. Nangong Imperial Clan(1621-1635) 136. Water Immortal Profound Technique(1635-1638) 137. Escape(1639-1645) 138. Retaliation(1646-1657) 139. Poison Demon's Valley(1658-1674) 140. Fire Immortal Profound Technique(1675-1678) 141. Exiting The Poison Demon's Valley(1679-1684) 142. Five Poisons Mountain(1685-1706) 143. Younger Generation's Competition(1707-1733) 144. Escape(1734-1741) 145. Cyanwood Mountain Remnant(1742-1753) 146. Strongest Younger Generation Battle Assembly(1754-1802) 147. The Four Imperial Clan Blockade(1803-1814) 148. King Monstrous Dragon Race(1815-1834) 149. World's Hidden Valley(1835-1845) 150. Dark Hall(1846-1851) 151. Imperial Bloodline Inheritance(1852-1858) 152. Rescuing Cyanwood Mountain(1859-1873) 153. Aftermath Of Rescue(1874-1880) 154. Elf Kingdom(1881-1911) 155. Blood Devouring Killing Formation(1912-1945) 156. Return And Future(1946-1954) 157. Moonlight Maze(1955-1992) 158. Aftermath Of Moonlight Maze(1993-1998) 159. Attack On Cyanwood Mountain(1999-2010) 160. Five Immortal Profound Techniques(2011-2026) 161. Counterattack(2027-2040) 162. Ten Thousand Miles Snow Domain(2041-2056) 163. Evacuation(2057-2068) 164. Returning Home(2069-2084) 165. Emperor Qing's Inheritence(2085-2093) 166. Magma Emperor(2094-2101) 167. Final Battle Against Dark Hall Hall Master(2102-2112) 168. Ancestral Land(2113-2122) 169. Aftermath Of Battle(2123-2130) 170. Chu Xuanyuan(2131-2145) 171. Leaving For The Outer World(2146-2148) Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm (2149-2672) 172. New Arrival(2149-2156) 173. Tang Family(2157-2162) 174. Treachery(2163-2176) 175. Marriage(2177-2182) 176. Keeping Distance(2183-2188) 177. Rescuing A Friend(2189-2196) 178. Red Butterfly Society(2197-2218) 179. Immortalization Assembly(2219-2242) 180. Revenge(2243-2254) 181. Sunset Cloud Valley(2255-2290) 182. Meeting Wang Qiang Again(2291-2306) 183. Grandmaster Kai Hong's Successor(2307-2360) 184. Hundred Refinements Stage(2361-2392) 185. Kong Heavenly Clan(2393-2434) 186. The War Clan's Ancient Domain(2435-2469) 187. Return(2470-2472) 188. Saving Allies(2473-2489) 189. Competing Against Li Ming(2490-2498) 190. God Bestowment Bamboo Slips(2499-2507) 191. Revenge For Zhao Hong(2508-2528) 192. Chanced Encounter With Li Ming(2529-2536) 193. Sacred Heavenly Temple(2537-2546) 194. Zi Xunyi(2547-2556) 195. Rescuing Ying Mingchao(2557-2572) 196. Hero City(2573-2587) 197. Unknown Burial Ground(2588-2607) 198. Battle Against Infant Soul Sect(2608-2628) 199. Preparations(2629-2936) 200. Eliminating Insect Soul Sect(2637-2658) 201. Father And Son(2659-2665) 202. Inside Chu Heavenly Clan(2666-2672) Volume 7 - Return Of The Discarded Child (2673-3108) 203. Arrival & Investigation(2673-2683) 204. Ouyang Family(2684-2690) 205. Sacred Mountain(2691-2695) 206. Immortal Armament Villa(2696-2702) 207. Immortal Armament Villa's Hunt(2703-2719) 208. Intense Confrontation(2720-2725) 209. Immortal Armament Armory(2726-2736) 210. Family Heirloom(2737-2746) 211. Spirit Formation Immortal Domain(2747-2752) 212. Gathering & Introductions(2753-2762) 213. Chess(2763-2774) 214. Maze Formation(2775-2786) 215. Buried Spirit Lake(2787-2802) 216. Fighting Han Yu(2803-2814) 217. Sacred Vestiges(2815-2820) 218. Loss & Revenge(2821-2831) 219. Void Sacred Tree(2832-2836) 220. Gathering Of Peers(2837-2841) 221. Everchanging Mysteryrealm(2842-2853) 222. Fighting Han Yu Again(2854-2863) 223. Reaching Inheritance Cave(2864-2876) 224. Inheritance Cave(2877-2892) 225. Exalted Archer's Inheritance(2893-2902) 226. Going To Ghost Sect Hall(2903-2906) 227. Stone Gambling Hall(2907-2919) 228. Auction(2920-2928) 229. Illusory Blood Lotus(2929-2937) 230. Identity Revealed(2938-2943) 231. Demon Girl(2944-2948) 232. Return of the Discarded Child(2949-2960) 233. The Sacred Domain Selection(2961-2966) 234. Ten Souls Pearl(2967-2972) 235. Confrontation(2973-2976) 236. Flame Extinguishing Pearl(2977-2980) 237. Preparations(2981-2988) 238. Betrayal(2989-2992) 239. Sacred Domain(2993-3000) 240. Chu Youyuan(3001-3006) 241. Infernal Ghost(3007-3010) 242. Framing(3011-3017) 243. Continuous Breakthroughs(3018-3022) 244. Recuperation(3023-3032) 245. Saving Friends(3033-3042) 246. Abyss Elf Clan(3043-3049) 247. Li Heavenly Clan(3049-3086) 248. The Dust Settles(3087-3108) Volume 8 - Battle Of Prophecy (3109-3770) 249. Preparations(3109-3116) 250. Ancestral Martial Cultivation Realm(3117-) 251. Volume 9 - Birth of Asura (3771-xxxx) References Category:Pages Category:Browse Category:Volumes